Lying Thieves
by yaoifangirl287
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a year and, obviously, have some setbacks. I mean Voldemort is almost dead, but Ron hates Harry and Draco, Dumbledore wants Harry dead, and Harry might be pregnant. What else could make their life any worse? Maybe Ginny trying to kill his baby and marry him. Mpreg DMHP BZNL Past (kinda) RWHG Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Dumbledore bashing
1. Harry Potter Must Die

**Ron's P.O.V.**

"Ronald!" Mum called out from downstairs.

"What?"

"Come down here a moment!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"What is it, Mum?"

"I want you to write a letter to Harry, dear. Tell him we want him over today for his birthday," Mum explained.

"Why would I do that? Don't you hate him?" I whispered.

"Yes but if we get him over here, Ginerva can seduce him more. If he loves her more than he already does, he'll be more than likely to marry her."

"Okay, I'll do that right now," I responded, quickly running back up the stairs to my room.

I started off my letter pretty friendly, how's it going, haven't seen you in a while, how's it been. Then I got to the point, Mum wants you here for your birthday, people will be here. And then I just ask if he can feed Pig, it is probably going to take him a while to get there.

But, Merlin, I hate him so much! Ginny hates him too. So does Mom. The Savior, the Boy Who Lived, Harry fucking Potter. I'm only friends with him because Dumbledore says I have to be. He said that if we get Ginny to marry Harry, then we can get his money after we kill him. Nobody in my family besides Mom, Ginny, and I know of the deal. We act like we like Potter and everyone else actually like him. Anyway, he has to kill Voldemort because, I mean, we can't have him roaming around. After Dumbledore made the deal, I thought being friends with the Boy Who Lived wouldn't be that bad, you know? I could be popular and get chicks. But noooo, all those good people hate him, therefore hate me. And Hermione is a bitch too, ya' know. She thinks I like her but I'm only with her because she's a good shag. Nothing more, nothing less. And now that I think about it, I think Potter's fucking Malfoy. He's a fucking gay! Who the fuck wants to date a gay guy's best friend? Especially when gay guy's boyfriend is a Death Eater. I can't wait until the war is over and Potter is fucking dead. Then I don't have to see his pathetic face anymore and my family will finally be rich. Maybe I'll try and get Dumbledore to have Granger killed too. Then I don't have to her jacked up face and I can get with Lavender. I mean, she has a crush on me. Maybe I shouldn't though. I mean, she is a really good shag, and I'll have it good for the rest of my life... Hmm... Nope, I hate her too much to live with her know-it-all attitude all my life, I'll have to send Dumbledore a letter telling him Hermione should go too.

Anyway, after my little rant, I got back to the reason I started ranting. A stupid letter. Quickly, I finished the letter and sent it off with the my owl.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a tapping sound on my window. Well not my window, Draco's window. Anyway, I slowly got up from my position on Draco's bed, trying not to wake him.

I made my way to the window and opened it. I took the letter from Pig's beak. He nipped my finger affectionately and flew over to a nearby tree. Ah, he's waiting for a reply, must be important.

"What does it say?" Draco asked. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet," I said. I carefully unsealed the letter and took out the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. I've been busy. Anyway, Mom was wondering if you wanted to come over to celebrate your birthday. She's really excited about it, you know. Well have a birthday party and everyone will bring presents, and there will be cake! I made sure that Pig will wait for a reply. Can you feed him while he's there? He's probably hungry. Anyway, see you soon, I hope._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ron_

"What's it about?" Draco mumbled against my neck.

"Ron and his mom want me to go to the Burrow for my birthday," I said, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope.

"Are you thinking about going?"

"Um, would you be okay with me going?" I asked, while beckoning over Pig so he could eat.

"Are you seriously going to go?"

"Mm, yeah. I want to see the twins, and Percy, Oliver will probably be there too, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Plus, Hermione will be there! I want to see her, too. And Neville and Luna!" I said, closing the window after Pig flew out before turning around in Draco's arms.

"Hmm, I suppose you can go. But you have to be back for dinner. I have a surprise for you." Draco kissed my neck, making me shiver.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Mm, not telling. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Draco!" I whined.

"Nope."

"Hmph!" I pouted, looking away from my boyfriend.

"Oh, Harry, love, come on. Harry look at me. Harry, I love you, please look at me."

I gasped and looked at Draco before smiling brightly, "I love you too, Dray."

Draco started kissing me all over my face, my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, even my eyes. I giggled happily and puckered my lips for him to kiss. He kissed my lips quickly before pulling back.

"Draco!" I whined again.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? The sooner you get to their house, the sooner you can come back and get your surprise," he said, turning around to go to the kitchen.

I gasped happily. "Yes! I thought, running to the bathroom to change."

I walked into the kitchen to see Draco sitting at the table reading The Daily Prophet while Kreacher made breakfast. Draco was, obviously, still in his robes. I had changed into black skinny jeans, one of Draco's only sweatshirts, which was a bit too big on me, and my shoes we're over by the door. I quietly sat down in the seat next to Draco.

"What are they talking about today?" I asked.

"Nothing much, we're on the front," Draco said nonchalantly, shrugging slightly.

"Draco! That is something! What does it say?" I said, sitting in his lap now.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Why?!"

"I can't pay attention when you are in my lap," he said. Draco put his hand on the inside of my thigh, close to my crotch.

"Dray~, not now," I complained, trying to swat away his hand. I quickly gave up and, as Draco snickered happily, read the paper.

 _The Savior and Deatheater's son: In a Relationship?_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _The savior, Harry Potter, and deatheater Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, have been seen in downtown muggle London together, holding hands._

 _"They're rivals," Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's close friend said, "Have been since Potter turned down Draco's offer in friendship."_

 _"They hate each other like cats and dogs! Can't stand to be in a room together longer than 2 seconds without arguing!" Hermione Granger, one of Potter's friends, said._

 _"Well, I think they're shagging, but I mean, who actually knows besides them," Ronald Weasley, another of Potter's friends, told us._

 _His sister, Ginerva, also talked to us. "I don't think they can be in the same room as each other without going at their throats." She said, "Harry despises Malfoy. We're getting married, you know!" And then went on to tell us all about their future together._

 _So, you've heard it from me, Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are not in a relationship but Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter._

"I mean, I guess it's good that they didn't conclude that we are dating. I'm glad Hermione and Blaise denied it. They'd be a good couple, don't you think?" I asked.

"Noo, Blaise is about as straight as your hair is tame. Can't you tell? He's pinning after Longbottom so badly. And I think Longbottom is too," Draco commented.

"Oh, that's so cute!" I giggled softly, "We have to get them together after today!"

"Mmm, I don't know, I think Blaise can handle it on his own. Anyway," Draco looked at his watch, "you should get going, love."

"Aww, okay, you ha- Mmph!" I was interrupted quite pleasantly by Draco kissing my lips.

"Just shut up and go, Potter," Draco said, pushing me off his lap.

"Okay, okay!" I said. I squeaked when I felt a slap on my butt.

"Get your cute little arse out of here before I make you unable to walk."

"Dray, I'm going, I'm going, I promise," I replied, running over to the door to put on my gray converse. "I'll be back in a few hours!" I called to Draco, who hadn't moved at all.

"See you in a bit, love!" Draco called back.


	2. Happy Birthday, I Guess

_Third P.O.V._

"Neville! Luna! Hermione! It's so good to see you guys! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Harry said as he gave each person a hug.

"Well, you haven't really seen us since we left school," Neville said, sheepishly.

"True, Nev," Harry said, jumping on Neville's back. Neville quickly grabbed on to Harry's thighs to ensure that he didn't fall.

"Harry! You're going to scare the poor boy half to death!" Hermione scolded jokingly, chuckling softly at Harry.

"Sorry, 'mione. I can't help it, it's really fun!" Harry laughed.

"I don't mind it, Hermione," Neville said softly.

"It is good to see you, Harry!" Luna smiled.

"Mm," Harry said, smiling widely at Luna.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Ron."

"How's it been? You doing good?"

"Of course. How have you been?" Harry said, slightly annoyed. Harry quickly climbed off of Neville's back. He grabbed Neville's hand, leaning into his side.

"I've been fine."

"Good. Hey, do you know where the twins are? And your other siblings?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Ah, yeah, Fred and George are in their room, Bill and Charlie are in their room, and Percy is with Oliver in his room," Ron said, looking annoyed. "Why?"

Harry glanced at Ron before turning towards. "I want to see them, I won't see them during school, like I'll see you and everyone else. Where's your dad?"

"Kitchen," Ron grumbled, stomping up to his room.

Harry sighed. "You guys go sit down in the living room, I'll be back soon. And I'll be talking to you, Neville," Harry said, walking up the stairs.

Neville shivered and walked the opposite way with Hermione and Luna to the living room.

"Hey, Gred, Forge, how've you guys been?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway.

"We've been-" George said.

"Good," Fred finished. "We've been making new products for our shop."

"Cool! Send me the finished products, yeah?" Harry said.

"Sure," George said. "We're almost done with a few of the products, so we'll send you some soon."

"Okay, well, I just came up to say hi. I'll see you when lunch is ready!" Harry said, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Bye!" George and Fred shouted in unison.

Harry quickly ran up the stairs, stopping at Percy's door. He opened the door.

"Hey, Percy- Oh my god," Harry said, staring wide eyed at Percy and Oliver, who was basically humping Percy.

"Harry!" Oliver gasped, quickly backing away from Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"I- it's my birthday, Mrs. Weasley invited me over," Harry stuttered. "I-i'll just go and leave you guys to it."

Harry quickly shut the door and stumbled up the stairs to Bill and Charlie's room.

"Hey, Bill, Charlie, you won't believe what I just saw!" Harry said, walking into their room.

"What?"

"Percy and Oliver were about to have sex in Percy's room and I caught them," Harry said, moving to sit down by the door.

Bill and Charlie laughed at Harry.

"Traumatizing, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Very."

"Everyone in the family has seen it, don't worry," Bill said.

Harry rest his head against the wall and sighed. "Well, I came up to say hi, I'm here, and now I've been traumatized."

The three laughed for a good five minutes.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs now, I have to talk to someone down there," Harry said, panting lightly.

"Bye, Harry," they said.

Harry ran back down the stairs. He slipped and fell down the stairs, stopping at the bottom.

"OW! Neville, 'Mione, Luna!" Harry shouted, tears welling up.

The three came running, as well as everyone else in the house, bar Percy, Oliver, and Ron.

"Oh, Harry what happened?" Neville whispered, kneeling next to Harry.

"I fell down the stairs!" He cried, hugging Neville. "Everything hurts!"

"W-we should get him to St. Mungo's," Neville said to Arthur. "I can apparate Harry there and you guys can follow."

"Yeah, let's do that," Arthur said. "Molly, stay here with Percy and Oliver and Ron. I'll come back to tell you how he's doing."

"No, I'll get Percy, Oliver, and Ron and we'll all go together," Molly said, stomping up the stairs to get the three boys.

"Let's go now, before she gets back," Arthur whispered.

Neville picked Harry up bridal style and apparated them to St. Mungo's. "I need someone's help!" Neville shouted.

Almost every medical person ran over to Neville when they saw him holding the Boy Who Lived.

"What happened?" They all shouted, trying to take Harry.

"Something. Hey, you!" Neville shouted, pointing to a doctor that wasn't surrounding Harry. "Show me to a room for you to treat Harry."

The doctor nodded nervously. "Of course."

The doctor, who's name turned out to be Alex Smith, lead Neville to a room.

"U-um, what happened to him?"

"He fell down a long flight of stairs. He said everything hurts, right, Harry?" Neville asked softly, looking down at Harry.

"My s-stomach hurts, I-i think I'm gonna pu-" Harry didn't to finish his sentence before vomiting in the container Healer Smith had got out.

"We'are gonna run some tests, okay, Mr. Potter?" the healer said. "We'll just get some blood and get those tests right away."

Harry nodded and held his arm out for the healer to draw blood.


	3. Hospital Stays Might Just Kill Him

Just a reminder that I have a poll for Harry's amount of kids.

* * *

Harry looked up at his patronus. "Tell Draco that I'm in the hospital and he needs to come. And then tell Mrs. Weasley that I don't really want to see her here, or Ron for that matter. I don't need them here."

Harry sighed, watching the stag gallop off.

"Nev-nev, you can come back in!" Harry shouted, gazing at the door. He waited patiently for Neville to come in. "Now, Nev, I'm gonna ask you a few questions while we wait for my love and patronus to get here. Okay?"

Neville looked down at Harry nervously. He sat down, preparing himself for the worst.

"I heard you have a crush on our dear friend Blaise. Is that true? Are you dating?" Harry said.

Neville blushed furiously, nodding slightly. "W-what? Where did you here that?"

"From me," a voice said from behind Neville.

Harry giggled, looking at Draco. "Come here, Dray! I've missed you, I want a hug from you!" He made grabby hands towards Draco.

Draco smiled at Harry and walked over to hug him. "How are you, love? Why are you in the hospital?"

Harry nuzzled himself into Draco's chest, letting Neville talk for him.

"He had a pretty bad fall down the stairs at the Weasley's house. He said everything hurt, so we had to take him to the hospital. Harry puked when we got in the room, so the healer took some blood and they are running some tests." Neville looked between Harry and Draco.

"Thanks, Neville. Can you give us a second alone?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry's head.

"Yeah, I'll just call Blaise to tell him Harry's in here," Neville said, getting up and walking out the door.

Harry pulled Draco on top of him after Neville left. "Dray, I-i hurt s-so much! T-they forgot to give me s-stuff for the f-fall." Harry cried softly.

Draco quickly switched their positions. He didn't want to hurt Harry even more. "Where does it hurt, baby?" Draco cooed.

"E-everywhere, e-especially my s-stomach," Harry moaned.

"I'll get Neville in for a doctor, okay?"

Harry nodded, whimpering into Draco's neck.

Draco was about to call Neville in when he heard Harry gasp before fainting.

"Neville! Get in here! We need help!" Draco yelled.

 **While Draco and Harry were talking~**

Neville closed the door softly behind him. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Blaise's number.

"Neville?"

"I'm here, Blaise. I'm at the hospital."

"You're in the hospital! Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Neville giggled. "We're fine, Blaise. But Harry's the one that's not fine. He fell down the stairs and said everything hurt. When we got here, he puked, so Healer Smith is doing some tests."

"Do you want me to come over there then?"

Neville heard Draco shout his name. "Yes, please! Um, I've gotta go, bye!"

Neville rushed back into the room. "What is it?"

"Harry's fainted! He needs the healer!"

Neville nodded frantically, running out the doorway.

"We need Healer Smith in here!" He shouted.

The healer ran over to Neville. They hurriedly ran over to Harry's room.

"What happened?" Healer Smith asked, checking over Harry's stats.

"We were talking and he complained about you forgetting to give him pain killers. I was about to call Neville in to get you and then he fainted," Draco whispered, looking at Harry.

"Well, he doesn't seem dehydrated or fatigued. So, I'll give him those pain killers and get those tests right away," the healer said, scurrying away to have a nurse give Harry the medication.

"Oh, Harry, I hope you're alright," Draco murmured, kissing Harry's forehead.

Neville signed, walking out of the room, giving Draco and Harry some more privacy.

"Neville!"

The blonde turned to see Blaise. "Blaise!" Neville shouted, watching Blaise run over to him.

"Merlin, I was so worried about you! How is Harry?"

Neville hugged Blaise tightly. "He fainted, but we are getting the test results back soon."

Blaise nodded, kissing Neville's forehead and then pecked his lips.

"Let's go in there, then. I-i haven't told anyone about our baby. So, please bare with me. But Harry and Draco know that we're together."

"Oh, we're always 'together'," Blaise whispered, smirking at Neville.

Neville blushed deeply. "S-shh, Blaise!" He slapped Blaise's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love."

Neville quickly walked into the room and Blaise followed him.

"Blaise! How are you?" Draco asked, walking over and hugging him.

"I've been good, Draco. How are you and Harry?"

"Amazing. You and Neville?"

"Great," Blaise said, smirking at Neville, who blushed again.

"Stop it, Blaise!" Neville whispered, slapping Blaise's shoulder again.

"I'm terribly sorry, love," Blaise said.

Draco chuckled as he watched Blaise and Neville interact. "You two are so in love," he commented.

Blaise smirked and kissed Neville's temple softly.

Neville blushed deeper. "You shut up too, Draco."

"Mm," Harry murmured, slowly opening his eyes. "Draco? Neville? Blaise?" He looked questioningly between the three.

"You're in the hospital, love," Draco whispered, leaning over to kiss Harry's forehead.

"You fell down the stairs at the Weasley's," Blaise continued, walking over to sit in the other chair next to Harry's bed.

"You said everything hurt, so I had to apparate you here," Neville said, going over to Harry's bedside. Blaise pulled Neville into his lap and smirked against his neck.

"They ran a few test and now we're waiting for the results," Draco finished.

Harry nodded and reached for Draco's hand. He was still a little confused and in a small daze. "So... When are we getting the results?"

"Right now," the healer said as he walked into the room. He held up his clipboard, which had the test results clipped in. "These are some.. shocking results, one would say. I don't know if you want them in the room for this."

Harry shook his head, then stopped abruptly for he was getting dizzy. "I want them to stay," he said firmly.

"Okay," Healer Smith said simply. "Mister-"

"Malfoy."

"Mister Malfoy, you might wanna sit in a chair and not by Mister Potter."

Draco nodded, but didn't move at all.

"Just a suggestion," the healer mumbled. "Okay, well, Mister Potter, it seems like you have a rare condition. The test results concluded that you are... pregnant."

"Pregnant? Really? This isn't some sort of sick joke, is it?" Draco hissed, glaring at the healer.

"N-no, of course not!" Healer Smith held his hand up in defense. "I did the test three times, Mister Potter is pregnant."

Draco shook his head. "I-i'm gonna go clear my head." Draco kissed Harry's forehead before he stormed out of the room.

Harry shook with fear. "W-what if he doesn't come back? W-what if he l-leaves me?"

Blaise carefully moved Neville off of his lap. "Healer Smith, please leave the room, we need to have a little 'chat.'"

Said healer nodded, stepping out of the room. Blaise followed, nodding at Neville.

Neville quickly pulled Harry into a hug. "He loves you, Harry, he would never leave you."

"H-he- w-why wouldn't he?! I-i'm j-just a b-broken boy who- who breaks down at the drop of a pin! I can't handle pain in the slightest and I can't even attempt to hurt a feather! How am I supposed to kill freaking Voldemort if I can't get over a fall down the stairs or tripping over nothing!?"

Neville just pulled Harry closer, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to try and soothe him. "It's not your fault you're like this, Haz. Your -stupid- relatives did this to you. Draco doesn't even know does he?"

Harry shook his head while it was between Neville's neck and shoulder. "I-i didn't w-want him t-to leave me," he whispered.

"He's not gonna leave you, sweetie. He's just processing this information. It's hard to believe at first, Draco just can't handle that much information at once. His love is in the hospital and then he finds out your pregnant not an hour later. It's probably really tough for him."

"Y-yeah, d-do you think he's gonna come b-back?" Harry looked up at Neville innocently.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie, I don't know," Neville whispered, kissing Harry's forehead. "Just think about the positive part, you have a baby! Isn't that exciting?"

Harry nodded, smiling softly. "It's wonderful to think about, Nev. I wonder if it's gonna be boy or girl."

Neville smiled, rocking Harry back and forth. "Me too, Haz, me too." He wasn't talking about Harry's baby, but Harry didn't need to know that.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep to the safe feeling of Neville rocking him and his sweet voice talking about how Harry's baby will be beautiful.

Neville sighed, moving to lay Harry on the bed. When Neville went to move away, he looked down to see Harry's smaller hand clutching at Neville's shirt. He sighed and laid on his back with Harry curled up next to him. With a swish of his wand and a quick murmur, Neville's patronous was off to get Blaise.

Blaise strolled in and smiled at the sight. "Harry not letting go?"

Neville shook his head. "No, but I don't have the heart to make him let go."

Harry mumbled something and tightened his grip.

"Looks like I won't be leaving anytime soon," Neville whispered, looking down fondly at Harry.

"Now who am I supposed to cuddle with?" Blaise whined.

"I'll wake him up later, he needs rest after something that stressful."

"Fine," the dark skinned man grumbled.

Neville giggled softly. "I'll give you something nice, Blaise."

Blaise instantly perked up. "What is it?"

"You'll have to find out."

* * *

Yup, Neville AND Harry are pregnant and Draco is gone.


	4. Why Would You Do That?

**I'm gonna try, key word, try, to update every Friday, or at least the weekend.**

 **Also, I did check this once and then whenever I was looking at a certain spot, so please tell me if there are any places where words don't make sense or should be a different word and I'll fix them.**

 **I'm gonna start replying to some comments each chapter because I think it's kinda cool when people do that.**

 **Guest: I don't know what you mean by 'pathetic', exactly. If you mean how dependent he is on other people, or how easily he breaks down, that's really hard for /him/ to control so I'm not sure I can really change that. If you mean something else, like him being a tiny person with not much muscle and him not being able to control his feelings, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you, I have this story on three different fanfic websites so it would be /really/ hard to change it. Depending on what happens throughout the story, Harry could become more independent and actually /able/ to take care of a child without accidentally killing himself. I am pretty sure he'll be able to do that latter, but I'm not sure about the former. He might not be able to become independent, I don't know, it /really/ depends on the events in the story.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: You'll have to read it and find out! Hehe, I sound like the back of books. Let me phrase that in a different way: I won't tell you what happens because I don't wanna make it less fun to read the chapters.**

 **Otakufantasylife: I wasn't planning on having more drama than Ron and his mom and sister but I was doing a roleplay with my friend and she always added in /so/ much drama. So, I decided to break away from my usual thing and put some drama in.**

Blaise, to say the least, was pissed. His beautiful, pregnant boyfriend was cuddling in bed with his best mate's pregnant boyfriend. How in the world could someone throw away someone as precious as Harry?

Neville was laying on his back again, this time with his hand resting in his stomach, and Harry was curled in a fetal position next to him. Harry, being the extremely cute kid he is, was clutching Neville's shirt with one hand and resting his other hand on his stomach.

Blaise grumbled lowly, standing up quietly. He quickly made his way to the kitchen to make himself some food.

He walked around the room slowly, making sure he got everything be needed so he could make extra for Neville and Harry. Blaise stopped suddenly when he heard the door open.

"What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do?" Draco whispered to himself, taking of his shoes.

Blaise frowned, staying put so Draco wouldn't know he was there.

Draco sighed loudly and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna get something to eat and go take a nap."

"Hey, Draco," Blaise chirped, watching Draco.

Draco gasped loudly and grabbed his chest, right where his heart was. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided I wanted to stop by, say hello," Blaise said, smiling at Draco.

"Mmhm, really?" the blonde asked.

Blaise shook his head. "No, you idiot! You broke Harry's fragile heart and Neville had to try and mend it! But it didn't help that much because you still weren't there!" Blaise growled. He punched Draco roughly. "How are we supposed to fix that?"

Draco stepped back, completely shocked with this turn. "I-i don't know... I-i thought you might understand it or something."

"Draco, you literally walked out on someone who you know is fragile because he just found out he was pregnant! Now that little angel is in your room with my love because he cried himself to sleep! Again!"

"Blaise? What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked softly. Neville was standing in the doorway holding one of Harry's hands. Harry was rubbing his eye with the other, looking as cute as always. The brunette was wearing a sweater that made his tiny frame look even smaller.

Blaise smiled kindly at the blonde and brunette. "Don't worry, lovelies, go lay back down."

Harry yawned cutely before pulling at Neville's hand. "I'm still tired, Nev, I wanna nap." He moved his hand from covering his mouth to resting on his stomach.

"Okay, we'll go back to bed, love," Neville whispered. He turned Harry around and mouthed to Blaise, "Fix whatever this is."

"Of course," he mouthed back.

Neville nodded, turning around and leading Harry back to bed.

Blaise watched Neville go before turning back to Draco. "I would suggest you leave unless you want to get punched more. You might break Harry's heart more if he sees you while he's fully awake."

Draco growled and punched Blaise right in the cheek. "This is _my_ house, why should I leave?"

"Do you want to get smacked?" Blaise asked. "I'm giving you an out so you don't get even more hurt. Harry would kill me if I killed you, so just leave."

Draco huffed, stomping out of the house.

Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, finish making food and bring it back to the little angels."

Eventually, he had six sandwiches and three drinks to bring to the other boys. The dark skinned boy walked back to the room carefully.

Harry gasped loudly when he saw Blaise. "W-what happened, B?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your cheek," Harry whispered.

Blaise lifted his hand up to his cheek. "Oh. Your- Draco hit me after I told him to leave."

Neville quickly got up and found the first aid kit. He pushed Blaise into the chair and handed Harry the food and drinks. "Let me fix this up."

"Neville, Harry, I thought you two were going to sleep," Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head. "I saw, Draco, I-i couldn't _not_ know what was happening," he explained.

Blaise nodded. "Right."

"Don't move, Blaise," Neville said, holding Blaise's face.

"I'm sorry, love." Blaise stopped moving his face for Neville.

"That was a pretty strong punch," the blonde whispered, using the stitches to close a cut Blaise got from Draco's ring.

"It hurt like hell, now that I think about it," Blaise murmured.

"I-i'm sorry he h-hurt you, B, I-i didn't think he w-would _ever_ p-punch you," Harry whispered, stuttering from his nervousness and sadness.

"Haz, you didn't know, it's fine," Blaise said. "Don't you blame anything on yourself, it's not your fault."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "I-it is my fault, f-for being a _freak_."

"You're not a freak, Harry," Blaise growled. "You're perfect, little one, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

Harry nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. "T-thank you, B, you- you are so nice," he whispered. "I-i love you."

Blaise smiled softly at Harry. "I love you too, Haz."

Neville huffed. "What about me? I'm your boyfriend," he whined.

Blaise chuckled, kissing Neville's lips gently. "I love you a lot, my love."

"Good."

Harry smiled through his tears and got up to hug Blaise. He sat next to Blaise and snuggled into his side. "I love you both," he whispered. He yawned loudly. "Can we take a nap now? I wasn't joking earlier when I said I was tired."

Blaise and Neville smiled at each other. "Of course, Harry, anything for you," they said in unison.

Harry giggled softly. "Good, let's go!" He pulled Neville and Blaise into the bed.

Neville and Blaise were spooning and Harry was curled up next to Neville.

"I love you guys so much," Harry mumbled.

Blaise smiled against Neville's neck and Neville smiled at Harry. "We love you too," Neville whispered, kissing Harry's head.

Harry giggled sleepily, snuggling closer to Neville. "You guys are the best."

The blonde stroked the untameable hair in front of him. "And you're the strongest," he murmured.

Blaise kissed Neville's neck softly. "You're the most caring."

Neville turned his head to peck Blaise's lips. "Shush and sleep."

Blaise chuckled, kissing the top of Neville's head. "You too, love."

Neville nodded, already falling asleep.

Harry opened his eyes at around 10 am, which meant he had slept for 13 hours, a record for him. "I have to tell Nev and B," he thought happily.

"Neville, Blaise! Guess wha- Neville, Blaise?" Harry looked at the bed and saw it was empty. "Where did you guys go? D-did you leave me?" he whispered. He shook his head and held back his tears. "No, don't care, Harry, be strong, like Dra-" his thoughts faltered at the thought of his estranged lover.

He didn't even know what to call him anymore.

"Breathe," he thought, taking deep breathes. "Go look for them, they are probably just in the kitchen."

"B? Nev?" Harry called out, walking into the kitchen.

"Harry, love! We're sorry we didn't wake you, we wanted to surprise you!" Blaise shouted.

Neville peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Come on in, lovely, we're almost done."

Harry giggled softly, running into the kitchen. He gasped quietly in awe at the assortment of food. "Awww, you guys are so sweet!" Harry whispered, tearing up slightly.

Neville smiled at Harry. "Wanna a hug, love?"

Harry nodded and ran up to hug Neville. "I love you guys so much! I don't know what I would do without you guys!" He cried into Neville's chest.

Neville looked down fondly at Harry. "We love you too, lovely. Now come on, let's go sit down, Blaise can finish cooking."

Blaise nodded silently in approval. "Please sit down, my loves. I'll bring over the food once it's done."

The taller man carefully pulled Harry into the dining room and sat him down. He took a seat next to Harry, holding his hand and squeezing it softly. "How are you, love? Are you good? I know... 'this' is very stressful on you."

Harry nodded, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. "I-i'm trying my hardest to- _not_ lose my baby. I-if I m-miscarry, I don't what I'll do. T-this baby is the _only_ thing I have left of Draco that can- that can help me cope with his de-decisions."

Neville nodded and held Harry's hands in both of his. "Hey, we can get through this together, okay? Just- just remember what Draco said, be strong. Not only do you have to be strong for yourself, but also for this baby you have."

Harry sniffed and nodded. "I'll be strong, Nev, I promise," he whispered.

"That's good, love." Neville kiss Harry's cheek softly. "Are you hungry? Blaise is probably done with the food."

"Mm," Harry murmured, nodding slightly and looking toward the door way.

Just then, Blaise walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Neville said, smiling at Blaise.

Blaise pretended to be hurt, putting his free hand up to his chest. "A devil? How rude, love."

Harry laughed loudly at the interaction.

Neville and Blaise smiled at each other. "He's definitely doing better," they thought in unison.

"You ready for a classic American breakfast, H?" Blaise asked, setting the food on the table.

"Yes!" He shouted, looking excitedly at the arrangement of food on the table.

He waited impatiently for Blaise to get the food, staring hungrily at all of it.

Harry quickly got _every single_ piece of food, no matter if he had had it before or not.

Harry was full, only after eating every thing on his plate. The brunette had eaten four sausages, four pieces of bacon, one pancake, one waffle (both heavily covered in syrup), biscuits and gravy, grits, and some orange juice to top it off.

"Harry, love, don't you think you ate a little too much?" Neville asked softly.

"W-why? D-do you think I'm gonna get fat?"

"No, no! I just think you might have eaten more than you should've because you're pregnant. I'm just worried, lovely," Neville said quickly.

"Oh..." Harry whispered. "Okay! Can we go to make a check up at the hospital now?"

Neville nodded. "Of course. Let's just get changed and the we'll go, okay?"

"Okay!"

 **Draco isn't wearing an engagement ring or something like that, it was one of the Malfoy heir rings that Draco has to wear. And whenever Neville and Blaise do anything that could be romantic to Harry, like kissing his cheek or saying I love you, it's 100% friendly. Unless I say so, which I probably never will, but you never know.**


	5. What the Fuck!

"I'm going to get the car, angel," Blaise had said.

"I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute, love," Neville said minutes later.

And that's how Harry was left alone with Draco at the hospital.

Not that Neville and Blaise intentioned for Harry to be alone with Draco, no, Blaise wanted to make it easier for the two pregnant boys to get to the car and Neville just started having to pee every 10 minutes.

You know what, let's go back to the beginning of the day, just before all the three boys were awake.

"Neville, Harry, it's time to wake up, loves," Blaise whispered as he shook the shoulders of the two pregnant boys.

"No, B, I wanna sleep," Harry whined, snuggling closer to Neville.

Neville nodded and pulled Harry closer. "We're tired."

Blaise sighed softly and kissed been the of their foreheads. "I'll get your clothes and wake you two up in a little bit."

The dark skinned boy shuffled around the room quietly and picked out an outfit for each of the boys and himself.

He took off his pajamas slowly. Blaise put on his all black outfit; skinny jeans, a button up shirt, a pair of converse, and a beanie.

Blaise had picked out more colorful outfits for the boys. A green and black plaid shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with gray converse for Harry and a red and black plaid shirt and light blue skinny jeans with white converse for Neville.

"Come on, lovelies, it's time to get up now. I have to start the car so it will be warm for you two. Come on, up, my little ones!"

Blaise first pulled his boyfriend up into a sitting position and then his other best friend. The pregnant boys leaned against each other sleepily while cradling their baby bumps with one hand, one whose bump was starting to show and the other's that wouldn't show for another month or so, and rubbed their own eyes with the other hand.

"I'm going to start the car and you two should be ready when I get back, okay? We have both of your appointments today, so we have to get there in time for them."

Neville nodded. "Okay, B," he mumbled.

Blaise smiled and kissed both of their foreheads. "I'll be in when I'm done." And with that, he left to go start the car.

The blonde and brunette boys stood up shakily and got dressed slowly because of their drowsiness.

"Let's go out to B, Neville," Harry said softly.

Neville nodded and the two boys walked out to the car hand in hand. "Blaise!" he called out.

Blaise looked at the boys through the car window. He rolled it down and smiled. "Come in. You two can sit in the back if you'd like to be together," he said kindly.

Neville and Harry nodded and got into the car. "Thank you, Blaise," they said in unison.

"You're welcome, lovelies," he said.

The drive to St Mungo's was silent, bar from the quiet tapping of Blaise's fingers on the wheel and sweet hum from his mouth.

Neville smiled as Harry snuggled himself closer to the blonde. "Still tired, love?" he asked quietly, pushing back his bangs and kissed his tan forehead.

Harry nodded and nuzzled his face into Neville's neck.

The blonde kissed the side of Harry's head. "Sleep, it'll take us a little while longer to get there."

Harry nodded sleepily and nodded off.

Neville sighed softly, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. "B."

"Yes, my love?"

"What are we going to do about Harry? He's so heartbroken," the boy said softly. "He doesn't want to move anymore, all that he wants to do is sleep. How long do you think it'll go on for?"

"Honestly, baby, I don't know. We just have to keep him happy, okay?" Blaise said.

Neville nodded and kissed Harry's paling forehead. "Okay, B."

"Harry, love, it's time to get up," Neville cooed. "Come on, baby, wake up."

Harry whined softly but still opened his shining emerald green eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

"Good, now we have to get up, love, we don't want to miss our appointments, yeah?"

Harry nodded and smiled at Neville. "I'm not tired anymore, Nev!"

"That's good, love," he said.

Harry smiled, pulling Neville out of the car. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted, bounding towards the hospital.

Neville giggled, grabbing onto Blaise's arm, and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "He's getting pale, B, that's not good."

"I know, we'll tell the doctor when we're alone with him, or I will, and you can take Haz to the bathroom."

Neville nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Well, both of your babies seem healthy, and we talked about that matter Mr. Zabini brought up." The doctor smiled at the three men. "Any questions?"

They all shook their head.

"Okay, you may go then, make sure to set up your next appointments," he said as the three walked out.

A few minutes later, they were all near the front doors.

"I'm going to get the car, angel," Blaise said.

Harry and Neville nodded. "Okay, B," they said.

The tall boy watched Blaise leave before turning to his shorter friend. "I have to use the bathroom."

"No!" Harry whined.

"I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute, love," he whispered. "Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, Neville. I'll be waiting here."

Neville walked off, leaving Harry by himself, but that only stated true for a few minutes.

Draco walked through the doors and glanced around the place. "Oh!" he said softly.

The brunette turned when he heard the familiar voice. "Draco," he acknowledged.

"Haz..," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and you?"

"Yes, as usual." Draco smiled slightly at the boy. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, looking in his lap.

He was sitting criss cross, his hands in his lap.

"I know we won't have much time to talk because Neville and Blaise don't leave your side for long, but I wanted to ask you something." Draco stared at Harry, fearful of rejection.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, I was wondering if you could find a day to meet me at a coffee shop and we could talk about what happened," he said softly.

Harry nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Really?! Cool, I'll text you where and you can tell me when," he suggested.

"Mmhm. Neville's coming, you should go now," Harry whispered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" he called happily as he walked out of the hospital.

Neville walked back. "What has gotten you so happy, love?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smile gave it away.

"He met a boy," Neville thought. "Okay then, let's go out to the car, babe," he said.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Did you do it?" a dark figure asked a tall man.

The man nodded. "Yes, of course... but I don't like this, it doesn't seem right."

The figure shook his head. "It'll be just fine, Draco."


	6. A New Addition, A Rascal

Neville and Blaise walked through the door, a box in the taller man's arms.

"Put it on the table," Neville said softly. "He'll be up in a minute, and you know he's super cuddly when he wakes up." He giggled behind his hand. "He fell asleep yesterday."

Blaise smiled and kissed Neville's temple. "I remember, when I came home you two were sleeping on the couch."

The blonde blushed. "I was tired after reading, B," he whined. "I'm pregnant, it makes sense."

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. He placed the small box on the table. He sat down in the spot nearest the arm rest, and pat the spot next to him.

Neville sat in Blaise's lap, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm a bit tired," he mumbled. "We woke up so early."

"Then rest."

Neville whined, shifting in his lap. "I wanna cuddle with Harry."

Blaise chuckled. "Alright, baby, are you going to sleep with Harry?"

Just then, Harry stumbled out of the bedroom and into Neville's arms. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"It's actually afternoon."

"Is it almost time for your nap then?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "Want to take it with me?"

The tan boy nodded. "Please."

"Of course, but first look in that box on the table." Neville pointed to the small brown box, that seemed to have shifted over a little.

Harry smiled sleepily. "What is it, Mummy?"

Neville giggled softly.

Harry always called Neville Mummy or Mum and Blaise Daddy or Dad when he was super tired. His memory was always a bit hazy, but he vividly remembered calling the two the names.

"You'll have to look, baby," Neville whispered. He smiled, and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry nodded. He reached over for the box, and set it in his lap. He carefully opened the box, gasping at what he saw. "Mummy, Daddy," he whispered, staring down in the box in awe. "It's so cute."

Inside the box sat a small German Shepard puppy, his ears flopping on his head. His black tail was wagging rapidly at the sight of a human, a loud thud assuring the puppy was actually there. His ears were black as well as his paws, though all three parts of his body had small patched of the black, the rest mostly of its body brown.

"It's a boy," Blaise said softly. "Do you have a name for him?"

Harry nodded, carefully lifting the male puppy out of the small box. "His name is Hunter," he whispered, and kissed the puppy's wet nose.

Neville smiled sleepily. "That's cute, baby." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Wanna go nap with him?"

He nodded. "Yes please." Harry stood up carefully; he rocked the puppy in his arms. "Is Blaise napping too?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, I have some work that I can do."

Neville stood up, and wrapped his arms around Harry to keep himself up. "Okay, let's go."

Together, the two boys walked into their bedroom and slept soundly while Blaise was in his study, doing his paperwork.

Harry and Neville woke up a few hours later to a certain puppy licking their face.

Harry squealed softly, picking up the puppy. "Good evening, Hunter." He smiled and cuddled with the puppy.

Neville chuckled softly. "Oh? You're cuddling with Hunter and not me?"

He nodded, getting up. "I can walk and cuddle with a puppy, and I can only kind of walk and cuddle with you."

Neville stood up after Harry, and he walked with him to Blaise's study. He sat on Blaise's lap. " 'm hungry," he whined softly. "Feed me."

Blaise chuckled at the demand. "Feed you what?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, ask Haz," he murmured, kissing Blaise's neck.

Harry sat up, still cuddling with Hunter. "I want to go out to eat," he said softly.

"Okay, then we'll go out to eat," Blaise concluded.

Harry smiled and trotted to the door, Hunter in his arms, with Blaise and Neville following him closely.


End file.
